More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to receptacles, known as "cylinders", for the storage of gases, such as air, oxygen, nitrogen and carbon dioxide used in various industrial sectors.
Via the document U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,677, such a receptacle is known to already exist for storing gases under pressure and generally includes an internal case having one central cylindrical section and two convex extremity sections, and an armouring of resistant fibers coated with a hardenable bonding material encompassing said casing.
In this case, the casing has a constant thickness, both as regards the central cylindrical section and the two convex extremity sections.
However, and having regard to the differences of stresses between the central section and the extremity sections, in order to obtain sound resistance of the receptacle, such a constant thickness implies that the central section must have excessive thickness with respect to what would be required. This necessarily results in there being an "excess weight" of the receptacle which is particularly disadvantageous when such receptacles are intended to be used in space missiles or to be carried on the back of a man (diving cylinders, for example).